<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дорогой друг by Akitosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360563">Дорогой друг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чародей Шинске из Хагиберга получает письмо от дорогого друга, ведьмака Белого Ворона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasugi Shinsuke/Utsuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дорогой друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. кроссовер с книгой Анджея Сапковского и той самой песней. 2. Хаги — название города, откуда родом реальный Такасуги Шинсаку, отсюда и Хагиберг. Хаги (японский клевер-леспедеца двухцветная) — самый часто употребляемый метафорический символ осени, который можно встретить в поэзии (с)<br/>3. «Дорогой друг» — знаменитое письмо Йеннифэр Геральту. В тексте использованы цитаты из него. 4. написано на спецквест ЗФБ для WTF GINTAMA 2020, задание: оружие<br/>бета: Jihiro Ann<br/>Апельсинке ко дню рождения)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ветер распахнул окно и принёс запахи: дым, затхлое вино и что-то без названия. Так пахло письмо, полученное им на днях.</p><p>— «Ведьмаку во имя Небес заплатите», — раздалось совсем близко.</p><p>Шинске из Хагиберга сел на постели, растрёпанный и злой. Все песни угрюмого барда были унылы, но эта просто превзошла все самые мрачные ожидания. Её пели везде и все, и даже заклинание молчания, которым он затыкал всех, кто после запрета исполнял её в его присутствии, не могло остановить эпидемию пения. Воистину оружие массового поражения мозга.</p><p>Письмо, полученное на днях, было от того самого ведьмака, которому призывали заплатить.</p><p>Ещё вчера Шинске хотел сжечь письмо и выбросить из головы его автора, но отложил решение до утра. Если отбросить эмоции, в письме было две новости, одна роскошней другой. Первая — Уцуро, ведьмак по прозвищу Белый ворон, объявился спустя долгое время и обратился к нему в послании «дорогой друг». До своего исчезновения они при каждой встрече падали и трахались на всех поверхностях, и, по мнению Шинске, было весьма затруднительно назвать их «друзьями». Вторая — Уцуро снова нашёл на поле битвы Исток и тащит его сюда. В Хагиберг.</p><p>Первым подобранным Истоком был Оборо, угрюмый бард, сопровождавший Уцуро в его странствиях. Шинске не знал, кому и сколько заплатить во имя Небес, чтобы Оборо больше не писал песен. Уцуро нашёл его еще ребенком, забрал к себе и вырастил из него ведьмака, как он говорил — себе на замену. Шинске он тогда не просил о помощи, обошелся как-то сам. А что теперь? Чем новый сирота так отличается от старого?</p><p>«Мне очень нужна твоя помощь, дорогой друг. Если обстоятельства позволят, тогда…»</p><p>— А если не позволят, что тогда? — сказал Шинске вслух. И ему ответили.</p><p>— «Зачтётся на Небе вам!» — проорал кто-то под окнами. Шинске встал с постели, и не подходя к окну, кинул заклинание. Певец временно умолк.</p><p>«Дорогой друг, твоя дорогая дружба так дорога мне, что дорога до «Старых сосен» не отнимёт столько моего дорогого времени, как ты думаешь. Дорогой друг, мне так дорого твоё дорогое внимание в пять строчек письма за два года разлуки, что я не нахожу слов», — начал писать Шинске, потом обратил внимание на тот факт, что неплохо бы сначала выпить и принять ванну и ушёл, оставив оба письма — прочитанное и начатое на столе.</p><p>Одно письмо пахло кровью, другое — клевером.</p><p>***</p><p>На рассвете они въехали в Хагиберг.</p><p>— Подожди меня в трактире, — обратился к своему спутнику Уцуро из Мацуи. — Вдруг у чародея обострение, а ты попадешь под случайно сорвавшееся заклинание. Я один с ним… в общем, поеду один.</p><p>Оборо, конечно, собирался возражать. Он возражал и против письма, клятвенно заверяя, что найдёт другого чародея (и нашёл, но Уцуро не нужен был просто чародей, ему был нужен лучший). После того, как письмо было составлено и отослано, а Уцуро понял, что ждать отказа ему некогда и лучше будет переговорить с чародеем лицом к лицу, Оборо все еще пытался отговорить наставника от этого безумия.</p><p>— Вы околдованы им, — говорил он. — Вы… он вас…</p><p>— И тебя тоже, Оборо. И тебя он тоже зачаровал, — успокоил его Уцуро. — Ну можешь списать все на чары, но я же тебе объяснял. Это всё красота. Красота, которую не скрыть эликсирами.</p><p>Пока Такифугу медленно тащилась к дому чародея, Уцуро раздумывал, только ли красота Шинске из Хагиберга привлекала его. Сколько Уцуро не пытался найти в нем изъяны, вроде «губы тонковаты» или «отсутствие глаза мог бы и замаскировать чарами», но не находил. Шинске был красив подлинной красотой Народа Вишен — своих предков.</p><p>***</p><p>Его юката — опять это сочетание золотого и фиолетового — пахла вишней и клевером. Альтановый дракон обвивал шею, губы изогнулись в неприветливой улыбке. Как же он хорош! Уцуро едва не забыл об истинной цели визита.</p><p>— Уцуро, дорогой друг! — сказал Шинске, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать воздух у щеки Уцуро. Уцуро взял его за шею и собирался скрепить радость встречи поцелуем, но Шинске отбросил его заклинанием. Довольно средним по исполнению, но Уцуро больно ударился спиной о стену.</p><p>— Ты полагаешь, именно так следует встречать дорогих друзей? — спросил Уцуро.</p><p>— А на что ты рассчитывал, дорогой друг? На то, что мы упадём и начнём трахаться? Но мы же дорогие друзья, разве это возможно?</p><p>— Я вижу, письмо ты получил, Шинске. Как я должен был к тебе обратиться? «Моя любовь» или «высокочтимый чародей»?</p><p>— Ну вот, только что обратился по имени. Чем плохо, дорогой друг?</p><p>— Вот по этому назидательному тону я скучал больше всего, — простонал Уцуро. — Может быть, решим дело миром?</p><p>Примиряться пришлось долго: и на столе, и на кровати и даже в бадье с пахнущей проклятым клевером водой, но Уцуро не жаловался. Этого в письме не передашь — ничего из этого.</p><p>После того, как Шинске сделал вид, что простил его, он осмелился напомнить о просьбе. Прямо в постели. Это было не то чтобы неразумно, но лучше бы он дождался утра. По утрам Шинске можно было попробовать уговорить: он был расслабленным после сна и потому вменяемым.</p><p>Уцуро ждал, что заклинание чародея отбросит его к стене или в окно, и приготовился защищаться, но чародей уселся на постели, склонился над Уцуро, и задумчиво перебирая его белые волосы, заговорил:</p><p>— Пока ты, дорогой друг, подыскивал себе замену среди юного поколения, я провел некоторое время в Башне Орочи, и мне на глаза попалась прелюбопытнейшая рукопись.</p><p>Ага, на глаза тебе попалось, подумал Уцуро. Ты ее искал и нашел.</p><p>— Один ведьмак спас женщину с зелёными волосами и чёрными венами на запястьях. И когда все чудовища были убиты, а моря наполнились их кровью, женщина спросила, чего ведьмак хочет за труды, ведь денег у неё нет. Ничего мне не надобно, ответил ведьмак, но женщина спрашивала снова и снова, и тогда он попросил отдать ему то, что у женщины уже есть, но о чём она не знает. Ровно через десять лет к ведьмаку пришёл ребёнок. У него были белые глаза и красные глаза, и он был совсем не похож на мать, потому ведьмак не сразу понял, что это Дитя-Неожиданность, обещанное ему. Ведьмак узнал его по венам на запястьях, ибо они были черны. Ведьмак не стал противиться предназначению и принял ребенка. Много раз ребенок умирал на испытаниях, но поднимался вновь и вновь. Все боялись его, и он рос одиноким и замкнутым. И вроде бы всё ясно, но есть незначительные детали. Кем были те чудовища? Кем была та женщина, и соответственно, кем был этот ребёнок.</p><p>Уцуро улыбался, глядя снизу вверх на склонившегося над ним чародея. Ну да, все ясно. Та женщина была зримым воплощением планеты, а тем ребенком был он сам, и кому как не Шинске из Хагиберга, знать эти незначительные детали? А чудовища? Он это серьёзно сейчас?</p><p>— Однажды в одну аристократическую семью приняли ребёнка, найденного в лесу, — сказал Уцуро, ласково касаясь пальцами кожи чародея рядом с альтановым драконом. — К семи годам стало ясно, что как минимум один из родителей ребенка был чародеем. Причем чародеем из Народа Вишен. Он отличался необыкновенной красотой и неконтролируемой яростью, проще говоря, это был Исток, и магия его была дикой и необузданной. Потому им пришлось избавиться от ребенка и отдать его чародеям на воспитание. Кажется, во время обучения он потерял глаз, но зато обрел великое могущество.</p><p>Зеленый глаз Шинске недобро сощурился.</p><p>— Зачем ты пересказываешь мне мою биографию?</p><p>— Ну ты же мне мою пересказал. Зачем-то.</p><p>Шинске усмехнулся, как бы намекая, что он-то ничего не делает просто так. Уцуро терпеливо ждал. Он понимал, зачем Шинске пересказал ему легенду о его рождении: вероятно его беспокоило происхождение найденного Уцуро Истока.</p><p>— Этот ребенок. Которого ты нашёл одного среди трупов на поле битвы. Где же он?</p><p>— Я все изложил в письме. Мальчик остался в Соснах. И я не стал ждать твоего письма, приехал за тобой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты обучил его.</p><p>— Сделай из него то, что сделали из тебя, вот и все. Ты же вырастил Оборо.</p><p>Уцуро знал, что он обязательно вспомнит про Оборо.</p><p>— Оборо был слабым Истоком, он не владел магией. Гинтоки — другое дело, я видел, что он может уже сейчас, а ведь он совсем дитя. Магия — это оружие, с которым может совладать только опытный чародей. Я могу научить его фехтованию, но с этим не справлюсь. Шинске. Помоги мне.</p><p>Альтановый дракон на шее Шинске вспыхнул зеленым огнем, как бы соглашаясь с Уцуро. Шинске молчал.</p><p>— Шинске?</p><p>— Я поеду с тобой в Сосны. Может быть. Завтра решу.</p><p>Он снова лег, но повернулся к Уцуро спиной. Уцуро прижался к нему и замер.</p><p>Сквозь закрытое окно было слышно завывание:</p><p>— «Йенами заплатите».</p><p>Опять этот шедевр бардовского искусства Оборо. Шинске наверняка это злит: его прекрасные баллады никто никогда не пел повсюду.</p><p>— Шинске, — позвал Уцуро. — Знаешь, о чем еще говорила моя мать с тем ведьмаком?</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Что нет такого оружия, которое уничтожило бы всех чудовищ, что терзают ее ежедневно. Чтобы убить их всех, придётся уничтожить её саму.</p><p>— Чудовищ? О чем ты вообще?</p><p>— О людях.</p><p>Дорогой друг, дорогой возлюбленный — проще говоря, дорогой Шинске — ничего на это не ответил</p><p>Он спал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>